


Kill Joy

by overall_sin_and_trash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assassin Lucifer and Michael, Assassins & Hitmen, Boss Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Mayor Jody Mills, Organized Crime, Police, Police Sam and Dean, Ships will sail eventually, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overall_sin_and_trash/pseuds/overall_sin_and_trash
Summary: Two groups of assassins and hackers arise in Sioux City, a city rampant with crime. The most notorious assassins of both groups, Lucifer and Michael, encounter each other while attempting to kill two high ranking officers, Sam and Dean Winchester, along with mayor Jody Mills. Orders are disobeyed, bullets fly, and an unlikely friendship blooms.As the first installment in the work in progress 'Kill Joy' series, not all of the characters are introduced (Check the tags to see who's in this work.) but they will appear in future additions to the series. Also, this work WILL tie in to said future additions, so yeah.





	Kill Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me at like, 2 AM, an I'm actually really excited for it! I feel like you'll like the way this series is gonna pan out. Shout out to Lee Child for writing books that have the word "kill" in the 99% of the time according to the ones I've seen, (I mean, "The Killing Floor," "The Kill Shot," you get what I'm saying?" it was because of him that I thought of the title 'Kill Joy" for this, you'll understand how the name ties in to the story line if you keep scrolling and read this.

Lucifer sighed, cracking his knuckles and loading his gun. Looking out the scope he saw the pedestal in which officers Sam and Dean Winchester were to stand, set as guards for Mayor Jody Mills. The Winchester boys, as well as Jody, were rumored to be involved in some kind of dark underground cult, not that many people actually knew it was true. Lucifer was here for one reason: kill the trio without getting caught. So here he was, laying down on a wooden desk and peering through the hotel room's window via the scope of his gun. The room where he set up was not as close as some hitmen might get, but Lucifer was an extraordinarily impressive marksman. He waited for 30 more minutes, than his targets took their positions. He lined up his shot, grinning at his chances. His fingers wrapped around the trigger just as his phone began to ring. Any ordinary call could've been ignored, but this one had it's importance distinguished by the special ring tone he had set it as.  
He sat up reluctantly, fumbling through his pockets in attempt to answer the phone. "What?" He sighed.  
"Morningstar, there is someone there with you." The deep voice on the line said monotonously.  
Lucifer rolled his eyes, the man who paid him, his boss, was always so serious and vague. "Alright, Cas, who is it?"  
The other man took a moment. "He's a hitman, like yourself."  
Lucifer nearly shouted into his phone. "A name, Castiel, does he have a damn name?!" He cried.  
"His name should be Michael, unless I don't know this city like I think I do." Castiel answered. "He should be on the roof of your current post."  
"Shit." Lucifer groaned. "What do ya want me to do, boss?"  
Castiel pondered on that for a painful minute before answering him. "Kill him."  
Lucifer was shocked, Castiel hated killing anyone other than the target, he usually instructed only to tranquilize them if anything. "Sir, are you sure you don't want me to knock him out? I have the proper sedatives necessary on hand right now."  
"Kill him, Morningstar!" Castiel snarled.  
Lucifer was taken aback by his usually calm boss's newfound aggression. "Jeez, boss, keep your head on, I'll do it." He huffed as he walked down the hall towards the stairwell. "How did you find out about him anyways? I didn't think you were one to spy on Zero."  
'Zero' was what the rival gang was called, 'Cage' was what Lucifer's team of sorts went by, neither parties had that many players in the game, but with their skill sets it was all but necessary to have any more.  
"I'm not the type, no." Castiel answered, calm again. "I was spying on you, using a drone, I saw him."  
Lucifer marched up the stairs with his hand gun pressed to his side. "You still out here watching?" He asked.  
Castiel's shame cut through his voice when he spoke again. "I may or may not have nearly crashed it due to having low battery."  
Snickering, Lucifer made it to the door at last. "I'm nearly on the roof, I ought to be going now. I'll report back to you as soon as Michael is dead."  
"Good." Said Castiel, and that was the end of the conversation.  
Lucifer hung up and opened the door slowly, glancing out the window in attempt to find his new target. He slid out once the door was open enough before beginning to creep towards the turned back of 'Michael.'  
"What do you mean, someone else is here?!" The man said, hands off his assembled gun as he talked animatedly to whoever was on the phone with him.  
Lucifer heart nearly stopped. He froze, unsure of what to do.  
"You think it's one C's guys? Do you know who?" Michael went on.  
There was a pause as Michael listened to to the phone again. "So you don't know who it is, where they are, or who they're working for?" He asked tiredly. "I'll keep my eye out for Morningstar, call me suicidal, but I've always wanted to meet the guy, whoever the he is." He hung up without another word.  
"Well, congratulations, here I am." Lucifer said from a few yards back."Well, congratulations, here I am." Lucifer said from a few yards back.  
Michael spun to his swiftly, aiming his gun at the other just as Lucifer did.  
"Morningstar." Michael said with a grin. "Wow."  
Lucifer smiled back. "You must be Michael, right?"  
The other nodded. "Say, why are you here?" He asked slowly.  
Lucifer shrugged. "I was here for a mission, but then I head about you, and you know how this job goes..."  
"So, you're going to kill me?" Michael asked again.  
"I've been ordered to do so." Lucifer said.  
Michael raised an eyebrow and lowered his gun nearly all the way. "From what I've heard of you, you aren't the kinda guy who follows all the rules. So tell me, Morningstar, are you here with the intent to kill me?"  
As hard as he tried, Lucifer couldn't help but laugh. He lower his gun in the same fashion that Michael had, grinning ear to ear.  
"Honestly," Lucifer said. "Without you working for Zero my assignments would be far more mundane and easy, and I do love a good time."  
Laughter passed between them and they both relaxed, slipping their guns away.  
"Yeah, same here. Everyone back at base our terrified of you, though."  
Lucifer smiled coyly at that. "Are you afraid of me?" He purred.  
Michael turned pink and looked at his feet for a moment. "Honestly, I'm kinda worried you're gonna shoot me." He laughed.  
Lucifer outstretched out his "Don't be." He said with a smile. "As long as you don't shoot me I'm not gonna shoot you."


End file.
